To Wake Up Beside You
by FallingGlasses
Summary: "Somehow, no matter how hard I try to resist, I'm always drawn back to you." When Syaoran Li was eleven years old, he was rescued from a prostitution ring and put into a nice foster home. As he grows up, he struggles with his sexuality, relationships and love in general. SxS
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Waking Up Beside You.

Summary: "Somehow, no matter how hard I try to resist, I'm always drawn back to you." When Syaoran Li was eleven years old, he was rescued from a prostitution ring and put into a nice foster home. As he grows up, he struggles with his sexuality, relationships and love in general.

Rating: Mature for nudity and masturbation.

Main Pairing: Syaoran/Sakura

* * *

**Prologue**

Around eight o'clock at night, a black squad car pulled up to a broken down apartment building on the eastside of Clow City. Yōō Kurogane rose out of the vehicle where he stood amongst a troop of FBI agents that surrounded the building. Another prostitution bust he thought wearily, running his hand through his tussled dark hair. He prayed for mercy on his decrepit soul as he walked to the scene.

He stepped over the yellow taped zone. No one stopped to question him. The matching black bullet proof vest donned on him with FBI stamped on the front was already an all access pass. He strode to one of the entrances where he spotted agents evacuating people out of the building. The shabby double door was wide open and propped with a chair. Women filed out with their slender arms up in the air. Most of them dressed in scant clothing lacy panties, silk baby dolls that barely covered their rears, strapless bras. There were even ones that were only using bed sheets to cover their nudity. Their faces were all blotchy with makeup and hair ratted out from long nights of obligated passion.

For god's sake, some were even children. Tiny six to fourteen year old boys and girls dull eyed and shaking when they should've been at home tucked in bed. But instead, were used to satisfy the sausage fingers of the night that deserved a turn in the electric chair. He approached an agent that was ushering out a quivering little girl clinging to his arm.

"Agent Kurogane," The male agent greeted.

"How is it looking in there?"

"The place was turned upside down we only a handful of people," the agent lowered his voice, "I think the leader knew this was going to happen and escaped."

Kurogane frowned, "I think I'm going to check it out."

The agent nodded and turned his attention back to the little girl, gently lining her up with the other kids.

Kurogane pulled out his revolver from the holster on his hip and walked inside. The apartment wasn't huge in scale, but there were so many different nooks and crannies that could've been overlooked. Years on the job made him alert to danger, so it never hurt to be careful.

His eyes scanned the foyer from side to side. The place was beaten down from age and misuse. The carpet was matted and looked like it was chewed up by rodents. Wall paper crumpled stained with graffiti. The ceiling was covered with yellow stains, a chandelier barely attached dangled from a wire.

He checked out the large desk in the back. It was littered with fast food wrappers and crumpled up papers. Empty drawers hung out from their sleeves. A swivel chair was knocked over without a back. The seat ripped open with foam popping out of it.

There was an upstairs and downstairs on the left side.

Upstairs there were agents tromping up and down the halls. Kurogane walked to the downstairs stairway. It was like looking down a black hole he grabbed out a palm-sized flashlight from his pocket and turned it on. Florescent light illuminated the wooden staircase. He descended down with measured footsteps, barely allowing a floorboard to emit so much as a creak.

At the bottom, he flashed the light on both sides to see which way he should travel first. Inadvertently shrugging, he figured that it didn't matter, and started for the rightwing. He took a few strides when he heard something echo from behind him.

It sounded like static from a radio. He turned around and zoned in on the noise. When he was sure it wasn't just the rafters, he pressed his back against the wall and lifted his gun. Slowly, he sidestepped to the direction of the noise.

The static continued to increase in volume Kurogane could almost make out the newscaster's stammering from the weak reception. A slit of light from the bottom of the doorway caught the agent's eye. He pressed his lips together his thumb inching towards the safety.

The doorframe bumped against his shoulder. He held still as his free hand groped for the doorknob. His hand caught an aluminum handle, he pushed down on it. The handle flexed loosely and he grasped it. Under his breath he counted to three.

One, he pulled back the hammer.

Two, he rotated in front of the door.

Three, the whipped the door open.

Kurogane stormed into a living room his gun pointed in front of him. It had no windows. The little light there was, came from the fallen lamp in the corner. A few wires skirted across the ceiling. The static he heard came from a dusty boom box that sat against end wall. In front of it was a king-sized mattress with a large white comforter draped over a lump.

"This is the FBI sit up and put your hands over your head!" Kurogane recited, but only received silence. He frowned deeply, hoping it wasn't a dead body.

Thankfully, the lump moved.

A young boy struggled to get up. When he got into a pushup position, his head tossed in Kurogane's direction. His dark unruly brown hair fell heavy over his dismal hazel eyes. Dark circles shadowed beneath them much like the other children he'd seen. Sunken cheeks and a perpetual frown marred on his bruised lips. He flipped himself over, so he was sitting on his butt and lifted his bony arms.

Kurogane lowered his gun, "can you stand on your own?"

The boy smirked, "sure, I'm just a little sore from the night before," he stood up the blanket covering him, slipped from his hips revealing his nudity. His hand ran over purple bruises splotched on his hollow chest, then grasped the limp manhood between his legs. "Sorry I wish I had more time to prepare…"

"Kid, do you realize what situation you're in?" Kurogane asked, not paying attention to the boy's suggestive pursuit.

"Yeah…you're going to take me away," he murmured breathily, "but I'm willing to make this worth your while." He started to stroke himself, "if you let me go."

Kurogane shook his head, "No kid, that's not what I'm here to do." He flipped his gun back on safety then slid it into his holster, "come on. I can help you to get the care you need, a home and a warm bed to come to."

The boy chuckled hollowly, "oo that sounds nice, are you going to accompany me? Bend me over and plow me? God, home sweet home."

"Those are not my intentions," Kurogane asserted, "I can get you into foster care and hook you up with a nice family."

"Nah, not interested I've done the family thing before, and look where it's gotten me," he outstretched his arms and dropped them to his side. "My mother was the one who ran this place she whored me out to men before I could even walk."

Kurogane sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that, but you can't stay here."

The boy's eyes darkened, "I don't need your fucking sympathy. You think you're some hero that can save me, but I'll prove you wrong. Go ahead and throw me in 'the perfect home,' I swear I'll be right where I am now before you know it."

"So you're fine with not having choices in your life? Dying on the street?"

The boy snorted.

"Don't act so self-righteous, you're not giving me much room for choices either."

Kurogane ground his teeth together wishing he could physically shake some sense into the kid. But, violence would get him nowhere only furthering the boy's point. He needed to reason with him.

"It might not be a choice, but it's a chance. You can start a new life with authority over your body get an education, a job, and when you're ready you can make friends and a family of your own." He smiled, "what I'm trying to say is, it'll be what makes you happy and no one else will decide for you."

"Yeah right, I'd never make it through school," the boy said quietly, "besides I'm terrible with people unless it's about sex."

Kuragane glared, "you can't know that for sure."

He shrugged, "it's just what I think."

"How do you know what you're capable of if you don't know?" Kurogane asked, "With that negative attitude, I probably will find you here again, but that's up to you. Personally, I think you've got the potential to do great things kid, so why sell yourself short? Just take your time and put your best foot forward."

The boy's gaze lowered, biting his lower lip as if he was trying to think of something to say. Sighing, Kurogane shrugged off his black blazer and threw it over to the boy. He caught it and looked up at the agent with questioning eyes.

"Well what do you say?" Kurogane asked, watching the boy grip the coat with trembling hands.

He was almost afraid that the kid was going to refuse, but suddenly he said, "Okay."

Kurogane closed his eyes and sighed, "great," he grinned, "now what's your name kid?"

The boy pulled on the blazer and zipped it closed.

"Syaoran Li."

* * *

A/N Hello, this is FallingGlasses. I'm sure most FF authors usually start with a fluffy oneshot or a comedy, but no I jump right into prostitution! I hope this chapter wasn't a painful introduction into the story. I think it gives you an idea of what Syaoran is going to be like in the story. Anyways, I've also made a list of what to expect after this chapter.

**WARNING: Before you continue reading beyond this chapter, this story contains previous abuse, explicit sexual material, multiple partners at once (threesome, foursome), homoerotica, hetroetotica, casual sex, masturbation, defloration, language, sex toys and incest (between foster siblings). If any of these topics discomforts you, then please refrain from reading this story any further.**

Now that you're read that lovely paragraph, I hope that I haven't scared you out of your wits! And hopefully, my terrible grammar and spelling don't annoy you too much, and that you'll return to read more! I don't want to say it's not as bad (dirty) as you think it's going to be, because there is going to be a lot of smut in it. But, I think I can say the story itself is more profound, than what it lets on. You'll see what I mean the more you read if you choose.

Anyways, thanks for reading! The next chapter will be coming out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To Wake Up Beside You

Rating: Mature for homoerotica and casual sex

* * *

**Chapter One**

Two years past and at the age of fourteen, Syaoran was already in the middle of his freshman year in high school.

In that time, he'd grown into a slender beauty. With a full head of chocolate brown hair and bangs that fell just above a set of golden eyes, sun-kissed complexion, he was the definition of tall dark and handsome. One would call him a piece of eye candy, but with sweetness only skin deep.

It was third period, meaning Japanese. Standing by his locker, Syaoran debated on whether or not it was worth going to. He remembered that they were going to be reading poetry that day, which wouldn't be that bad. But if it was going to be another long lecture, he was sure he'd fall asleep.

He strolled down the hallway in contemplation, until someone called.

"Kinomoto."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. A tall, broad shouldered upperclassman with short black hair walked up to him. Syaoran was sure he'd seen him on the soccer team before.

When the upperclassman caught up to him, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand and cleared his throat his eyes trailing away shyly. "Um, this is a little embarrassing to ask," he said in a low voice, "but do you still meet with guys on the rooftop? It doesn't have to be now, but…"

He trailed off his cheeks as red as a tomato.

Syaoran examined his body up and down, "I suppose now would be fine," he said, "I was thinking about skipping class anyway."

They walked up to the school rooftop. Wind caught Syaoran's hair and lifted in the breeze. He shaded his eyes from the radiating blue sky, walking out first. The upperclassman followed and closed the door behind them.

When he turned around, Syaoran clasped his arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. The upperclassman leaned heavily against the door, allowing Syaoran to melt against his body. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close with one of his legs between Syaoran's thighs.

His lips were hot and quivering against Syaoran's, trying to keep up with his practiced, feverish kisses. Syaoran wondered if he was a virgin. He dragged his tongue over the upperclassman's bottom lip that parted so eagerly for him. The appendages slid against each other gathering saliva that nearly dripped down Syaoran's chin.

He grasped the upperclassman's hair by the handfuls, pressing against the hard bulge rubbing against his hip. He muffled a moan. Unconsciously squeezing his thighs together, creating more friction with the upperclassman's leg against his own growing arousal.

He broke the kiss, pulling a string of drool that broke seconds after their lips separated.

"Senpai," Syaoran panted, cupping the taller boy's face, "let's lay down…"

He nodded.

Syaoran led him backwards with the upperclassman's face still between his hands. They lowered onto the concrete with the older boy towering above him like a panting shield. Hot breath fanned his face. He pulled him down by his head overlapping his lips with the older boy's.

Their lips mashed together. Tongues delved into each other's moist caverns, exploring every inch until they were both breathless. Syaoran nipped the older boy's lower lip, growling impatiently when the upperclassman's cautious hips brushed against his.

He lifted his legs and wrapped them around the upperclassman's waist begging for intimacy.

Catching his drift, the upperclassman supported his weight into a pushup position. He adjusted his hips, so his arousal was layered fully over the Syaoran's lower abdomen. Then he gave Syaoran's manhood a slow, hard grind.

Their hips began to collide with each other sending waves of heat down Syaoran's body. He closed his eyes and moaned against the upperclassman's lips, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He could feel his manhood throbbing with every bit of pressure ready to erupt from his dress pants at any moment.

One of the upperclassman's hands drifted past his waist and grasped his butt. He lifted him up, gaining more friction, letting out throaty groans as their grinds became rougher. Syaoran whimpered, desperately bucking his hips.

These pants were unbearable.

Not all their clothes came off. Only what was necessary. Syaoran let the older boy pull down his pants and throw them aside, while he just unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock. Syaoran propped himself on his elbows to get a better look.

Pleased by its size, he sat up and grasped the upperclassman's cock with one hand and started to pump it. The older boy grunted, rocking his hips into his hand. Syaoran imagined he would be a good dominant when he reached over and took his own arousal and copied his motions.

Syaoran let out a light gasp.

Before he knew it, he was on his back and the upperclassman was spreading his buttocks and pressing his index finger into his pleading entrance. He clamped onto the older boy's shoulders. His face contorting from the feeling the rim of his asshole started being probed.

When he inserted his finger inside, Syaoran whimpered. His insides clenched subconsciously around the older boy's finger growing wet as he ventured deeper inside. His back arched as the second finger plunged inside, moaning as the boy did scissor motions stretching him out.

"Does this feel good?" the upperclassman asked, biting his lower lip.

Syaoran nodded.

He pushed the other boy's hand away from his ass, and rolled over onto his hands and knees with his butt raised. "Just put it in already," he murmured.

The upperclassman's hands grasped Syaoran's hips. The head of his erection pressed inside the cleft of his butt. He gritted his teeth as the older boy gently inched inside of him. If he was a virgin, he'd appreciate the upperclassman's carefulness, but he wasn't.

"Harder," Syaoran demanded, ready to flip them over and take the lead, "it's not like I'm new to this."

"S-sorry," the older boy stammered.

His next thrust was packed with more force, making Syaoran groan in joy. The upperclassman leaned over him. His big hands ran over Syaoran's nipples, pinching and rolling them between his finger and thumb. Syaoran closed his eyes, pressing his butt harder against the older boy's crotch, helping with the momentum of his calculated thrusts.

"Does this feel better?" The upperclassman asked.

"Yeah," Syaoran said, wrapping an arm around the boy's head, pulling him into a wet kiss.

They changed positions once with Syaoran sitting on the upperclassman's lap. His hands gripping Syaoran's thighs, keeping them spread as he lifted him up and down his cock. Syaoran jerked his body upward toes curling, feeling pressure building inside of him. Pre-cum dripped from his own cock urging for release. The upperclassman drove himself harder inside Syaoran throbbing inside of him, signaling that he was close as well.

Syaoran's clenched his muscles around the older boy's erection, causing him to make a higher pitched groan. A hot flow of release suddenly shot through Syaoran and spilled out of his entrance. The heat of his discharge, made Syaoran's cock tremble, reaching his own climax onto the pavement.

They sat for a while, panting, but when Syaoran felt the upperclassman soften, he stood up. His body shuddered as the contents from the other boy spilt out of him. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his head still a little light headed from the release. The older boy stumbled onto his feet and pulled out a couple tissues from his pocket, bowing to Syaoran as he offered one to him.

"Um, thank you for today," he said.

"No problem senpai," Syaoran said, accepting the tissue, "but we should probably hurry up before lunch starts, so we don't get caught."

"Y-yeah."

After Syaoran wiped himself off he threw his pants and underwear back on, and the upperclassman and him parted ways.

* * *

Later on after school, Syaoran stood by the school gate. He leaned against the brick wall surrounding the building with his backpack lying beside his feet. Wishing to sit down, because his body was still a little sore from the raw sex he had this morning. He glanced down the street, sighing when a familiar blue SUV came through.

It parked right in front of him. Syaoran picked up his backpack from the ground, slung it over his shoulder and opened the door. Inside of the SUV was a man with blond hair who greeted him with a smile.

"Good afternoon Syaoran kun," he said.

Syaoran tossed his bag inside the foot of the passenger seat and climbed inside, "hi Fai," he said and closed the door.

Fai. D Flourite was Syaoran's therapist. He was a flamboyant man in his mid-twenties. Every Thursday, he'd pick Syaoran up from school every for an hourly session.

He pulled away from the sidewalk and started to drive, "how was school?"

"Long."

"I've heard you're doing well," he continued happily, "Touya kun said you've been getting high marks on every exam, that's impressive."

Syaoran shrugged, "math comes easy to me, but I'm terrible in Japanese."

"What? But, you're getting a B, so it can't be that bad."

"I guess."

Fai chuckled, "you just set high standards for yourself."

The heart of Clow City was paved with cars. Sidewalks covered with people going in different directions. Buildings towered into the blue skies with TV's attached. Flashing billboards hung over open shop doors with big windows displaying clothes, toys, electronics and whatever else.

There were bums hanging out in alleyways, sitting by garbage cans. Businessmen waited on corners for the streetlights to change while talking on cellphones. Mothers pushed strollers, balancing shopping bags on their hip at the same time.

Fai pulled up to a wide building wrapped with windows, passing a large sign that said Spinel Sun Clinic. He turned onto a roundabout into the employee parking lot, and took a space with a gold plate engraved with his name. Syaoran unbuckled himself grabbed his bag and opened the car door. When Fai got out, he climbed out, shut the door and walked to the end of the SUV.

His therapist met him there and led him off the parking lot into the clinic.

They walked into lobby. An alignment of desks occupied one wall for admission with a large waiting area. Chairs were lined up like at a theater. Tables in between the chairs were piled with magazines for anyone's leisure.

Periodically, an intercom would come on and call someone's name.

An electronic map was at the far end of the hall where people could pinpoint their destination. Of course, with Fai being an employee, he didn't need one. They walked up to one of the elevators that were beside the map.

Fai pressed the up button.

There was a crescendo of dings. They watched the digital number displayed at the top of the elevator decrease. Once it hit the main floor, the doors slid open and a group of people filed out. Fai walked inside first. Syaoran followed him along with a few strays in tow.

Fai punched the button for the 8th floor. After the other people pressed the buttons for their desired level, they were flying up the elevator. Syaoran leaned his back against the railing attached to the wall, and gripped the bar.

When the elevator reached the 8th floor, it dinged and the doors slid open into another floor similar to the first. Except, this floor was the therapeutic center. They walked out across to one of the admission desks. Fai rested an arm on the marble counter and smiled at the woman behind the Plexiglas window.

"O hello Flourite san," she said looking up through her red-framed glasses.

"Hi Motsumoto chan, mind letting me in?" he smiled.

There were two animatronic doors on either side of the admission area. Both of them were secured sealed with a titanium frame. A bulb on the curved top center of the door blared red meaning they were still locked.

The office worker blushed, "Of course not."

She swiveled to the control panel beside her desk and pressed the button located in the top corner. The left door flashed green and whined as it opened on its own. Fai thanked her and then he and Syaoran proceeded inside.

They walked down a long white hallway, passing a few open doors. When they reached a fork, Fai took a left turn down a second corridor where another doctor was leading a patient down the opposite way. They waved at each other.

When they got to a door in the middle of the hall, Fai stopped and took his keys out from his pocket and unlocked the door. He held the door open for Syaoran. Syaoran stepped inside the spacious office. He meandered over to his usual spot on the black leather sofa and sat down.

Fai's office was huge, almost too huge.

Surrounded by windows to the point where it was like no walls existed. The floor was mostly tile, except for a select few carpeted areas where furniture was. Some potted plants were set in designated corners. There was a bathroom kitty-corner from where they entered.

Fai's desk was right by the sitting area. It had a desktop computer, papers stapled together in piles, some pictures, a coffee mug filled with pencils. Beneath it were some short filing cabinets.

There was a wide space left completely unoccupied. Fai said he kept it open, because some of his patients like to pace when they're frustrated. In the living room area where Syaoran sat, there were two love seats across from each other with a large armchair beside them both and a little wooden coffee table in the middle.

Fai sat down in the armchair, "alright," he said, and picked up a clipboard that was already sitting on the coffee table, "let's begin, how have things been in general? Are you getting along with others?"

"Same old same old," Syaoran stretched, "I had sex with an upperclassman today."

Fai's brow creased a frown setting in.

"You're still doing that?"

"Yeah."

Fai began scribbling, "Did you know him?"

"No," Syaoran sputtered a laugh, "I didn't even know his name." He laid back on the loveseat, his arms folded behind his head, kicked back with his feet propped up on the armrest.

"So why did you do it?" Fai asked.

"He was nice to me."

"I see," Fai peered up from his notes, "are you usually treated badly?"

Syaoran scrunched his eyebrows, "not usually, I've dealt with jerks before, but it's more like they just want a quickie if you know what I mean?"

Fai nodded, "so did you like it?"

"Are you asking if I liked having sex with that guy?"

"Yes."

"Wow, awkward," Syaoran laughed, "Um, he wasn't very experienced, but it wasn't bad. I'd say just below average performance mostly because we did it raw."

"I see, so you had no feelings for him?" Fai asked.

"No."

"How about afterwards?"

"Not really," Syaoran stared up at the ceiling, "you know how casual sex is, you share a moment with them and then you forget their name." He snorted another laugh, "well in my case I didn't even know their name."

"Do you think he had feelings for you?"

"I don't think so, not that it's not possible, but I've done it with straight guys, and it's either because they want to experiment or get some pent up frustration out." Syaoran explained offhandedly, "I'm pretty easy and girly looking so that's a bonus."

"It bothers me that you're okay with that," Fai remarked, "so you feel like you're helping them?"

"I don't know, maybe, I'm mostly doing it for myself."

Fai's eyebrows crinkled, "how so?"

Syaoran rolled over onto his side, tapping his fingers on the armrest a smile crossed his sultry lips, "because I'm desperate for intimacy."

The therapist's eyes enlarged then darted away, coughing into his fist, "how about your home life?" he went on casually, "is everything going well?"

"Like a doll house, fake as hell."

Fai's frown deepened, "what do you mean?"

"I play the good brother, I'm a super student, athlete, and gifted with good looks, but if they only knew my dark side," Syaoran said, deepening his voice.

"Nobody's perfect," Fai pointed out, "are you being treated well?"

"Yeah, Touya gets on my nerves sometimes, but it isn't too bad."

"How so?"

Syaoran grimaced, "I don't know, I kind of feel like he wants me to open up to him, but I just don't feel like it right now. He's pretty smart, so I think he has an idea of what I do when I'm at school."

"Typical older brother," Fai chuckled while writing, "How about your sister?"

Something in Syaoran's eyes warmed, "she's…innocent to the point where she's pretty freaking gullible, but she's sweet."

"Sounds like you have a soft spot for her."

"She's my princess," Syaoran declared shamelessly, "I think that's another reason why Touya and I don't see eye to eye, he's jealous."

Fai raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure the two of you can compromise."

"Probably," Syaoran yawned, "man my ass hurts…"

* * *

A/N Originally, this was supposed to be the third chapter, but I changed my mind and figured we'd jump right into action! Sorry if the honorifics annoy you all, but it just feels weird without them.

Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to tune in next week for another!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To Wake Up Beside You

Rating: Mature for incest between foster siblings.

Pairing: Syaoran and Sakura

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After the session, Fai gave Syaoran his usual lecture, "use your body how you want to, and don't feel obligated to please anyone." He'd heard it so many times that, he had to restrain the urge to roll his eyes. Isn't that what he was doing?

Fai dropped him off by the driveway. Syaoran waved him off and walked up to the front door.

"I'm home," he announced, closing the door behind him with the heel of his foot. Slipping off his sneakers next to the rest of the shoes lined up neatly by the entryway.

"Syaoran onii-chan welcome home!" his little sister, Sakura, greeted jogging up to him from out of nowhere, "how was your day?" Still dressed in her uniform, she only in her second year of middle school.

"Not bad, where's Touya?" He asked, glancing around. Usually the older brother figure would've popped out by now.

"He's working late."

"Great," Syaoran grumbled, his stomach gargling with contempt, "what are we going to do about food? I'm starving."

"Touya onii-chan gave me money so that we can order takeout." Sakura said, pulling out the money she kept safely in her sweater pocket. "I would've ordered earlier, but I didn't know what you would want, so what should we have?"

He shrugged, knowing how thoroughly indecisive his sister was, "sushi or hamburgers would be good. Just get something that'll be fast."

"Okay, I'll call Maki Sushi then, because they're usually pretty fast," she turned to leave, but then looked over her shoulder, "do you want anything in particular?"

"At this point in time, I'll eat anything,"

Sakura let out a drawn out, "okay, but don't blame me don't get anything you like," she turned and walked to the kitchen.

Syaoran sighed. A hot bath sounded like heaven right now. Mentally hoping, there would be enough time in between before their dinner would get delivered. Whatever the case, he didn't care. He was going to take a bath if the food arrived early or not.

He walked up to his bedroom.

It was a rather plain room with only a few posters on the walls of the bands he liked. A closed laptop was lying on his unmade bed with the charger cord hanging off his edge. He opened his closet, grabbing a pair of loose sweatpants, a T-shirt and boxers.

"Onii-chan," When he left his room, Sakura was walking down the hallway up to him, "o you're going to take a bath?" she asked. Her gaze drifted to the floor, hands clasped together as if she wanted to ask him something.

He nodded, "is something wrong?"

"Um," she shifted away from him, pushing her hair away from her blushing cheek, "it's kind of silly Toyomo and was teasing me about it at school today."

"About what?"

"Masturbation," she muttered.

Syaoran's eyes widened, "what?!" he nearly exclaimed. Did he really just hear his sister ask about masturbation? Wasn't she too young to know about that? Not that he's one to talk, but…

"W-well in health class, we watched a video on different forms of sex, and when I told Toyomo that I've never tried self-pleasure, she laughed." She explained jutting out her already pouty lower lip.

Syaoran scratched the back of his head not sure what to say, "I see, so why did you want to talk to me about it?"

She let out a flustered sigh and closed her eyes, "I-I know it's kind of weird to ask and feel free to say know, but could you teach me how to masturbate?"

Syaoran couldn't believe he was hearing this from her.

His eyes boggled, "Eh?!"

"Don't react like that!" Sakura whined, clenching her hands into tiny fists at her sides, "I'm already embarrassed enough as it is!"

Syaoran covered his mouth with his hand his eyes skirting away from her gaze, "well how else am I supposed to react?" She was so straight forward, it startled him.

"It's a yes or no question so, so just answer it already," her voice was so tiny like a frightened kitten.

He stared at her.

Never would he have imagined he'd find himself in a situation like this. Of all the things in the world, his little sister was asking him to show her how to masturbate.

It would be easy to turn her down. After all, what did he know about pleasuring a woman? He knew the basic mechanics, but not through experience. Thinking about it now, he was certain that he never laid hands on a woman. Sure, he'd seen plenty naked bodies, dressed in skimpy little cosplay outfits that would have men howling like wolves over.

But, he never batted an eye. Whether that was a sign he preferred men or because it was a daily sight, he could not say.

All the same, he could not deny there was curiosity. The idea of exploring the mysteries of a woman was something he wanted to at least try. He wanted to trace soft curves, squeeze breasts, dip between their folds, taste, kiss, feel, and embrace. He wanted to do it all.

But this was his sister.

Turning her down would be the right thing to do.

He gulped.

Without a second thought, he grabbed her wrist, "c-come with me," pulling her into the bathroom. He brought her in first, backed up inside and shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Okay…go run some water for a bath," he ordered pointing at the porcelain bathtub behind them.

"Why?" she asked, still following his directions, bending over the tub and twisted the faucet.

It was awkward for him to explain, "It's easier to…" he paused, not sure if he had the right choice of words, "it's easier to orgasm underwater."

"I see," she replied without question, sitting on the ledge of the tub, testing the temperature of the water with the tips of her fingers.

Once the bath was filled, Sakura turned off the water. The faucet trickled then went into a series of drips. She looked over at Syaoran her hands fisting bottom of her skirt, "should I take off my clothes?"

Her question was so innocent; it made him want to scream.

He nodded stiffly.

Sakura stood up, putting clamping her hands underneath the trim of her shirt. "D-don't look," she said, "at least not yet."

Wordlessly, Syaoran turned his back to her, knowing that she'd look like all the other women he'd seen naked in his lifetime.

So then, why was his heart pounding so hard?

Clothing rustled and flumped as they fell to the floor. His stomach squeezed. Suddenly, having the urge to unlock the door and run, but when he heard her say, "I'm ready," his body turned around on its own.

His heart leapt to his throat.

Standing before him was an angel bathed in sunlight. The childlike face he'd grown accustomed to seeing looked upon him through a pair of vulnerable jade eyes. Such creamy skin, it looked so smooth begging to be caressed. She had her breasts covered by her arm and shielded her femininity with her unused hand.

His eyes wandered all over her. Where did those elegant curves come from? And did she actually have a cleavage? Her shied to the floor. It gave him the urge to grab her chin and force her to look at him.

"A-are you going to undress too?" she asked in her most quiet voice.

"I…I could if that would make you feel more comfortable," his voice cracked.

"It would probably be easier," she said, reasonably.

"Okay," he reached for his necktie and loosened it.

"Do you want me to look away?"

Syaoran answered honestly, "I really don't care."

Out of politeness, she looked away. Syaoran shrugged off his coat, dropping it beside her pile of clothes. His lips parted, noticing Sakura's small pink panties on top of her clothes. A white silk bow adorned in the center and a lacy white trim. Too cute he thought, biting his lower lip as he untucked his white button up shirt.

After he took off his shirt, he caught Sakura sneaking a peek at him from the corner of her eye. "You can look if you want to," he told her, finding it more embarrassing how shy she was acting around him.

She turned her head enlarged eyes, looking down at his hands as he undid the button of his pants and unzipped the fly. To be quick about it, he took off his boxers at the same time. He hooked his thumbs underneath his socks to pull them off as well.

Now they were both naked, and Syaoran wasn't sure how to feel about it.

He'd stripped naked in front of many. Sometimes he didn't wear clothes for days. Many would stare. Lusty eyes examined his body from head to toe, and it never bothered him. He never felt their eyes, no matter how disgusted he felt.

But, standing in front of Sakura felt different. Syaoran could scarcely admit he felt self-conscious, and he didn't know why. He knew he wasn't ugly. Women swooned over him at school as much if not more than any man.

However he couldn't help but, wonder inside what she thought of him. What if the sight of his body gave her second thoughts? Was he too skinny? Or perhaps, he was too feminine looking? What if he was too small?

Insecurities kept plaguing him as Sakura stared at his body. He wondered if this was the first time she saw a man naked in person. When her gaze lifted to meet his, she blushed, "s-sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine," he waved her off and took the first step towards the bath, "I'll get in first since I'm bigger," he announced, not looking at her.

The water was hot, not scalding but hot enough that when he sat down, his muscles screamed in pleasure. He glanced at Sakura who was standing over him still covering her nudity. He bent his knees to make more room for her.

Slowly, Sakura dipped a foot into the water, then the other she glanced around not sure where she should sit.

"Sit in between my legs," Syaoran commanded gently sitting up.

"Okay," she said, turning around with her back facing him.

He stared at her butt, wanting to squeeze it.

When she lowered herself, Syaoran spread his thighs giving her more space. The water rose, close to spilling over the edge. Sitting, she tucked herself into a ball and rested her chin between her knees. Syaoran sighed.

"If we're going to do this, you need to open your legs," he said as gently as he could.

"Sorry, I'm just embarrassed…" she explained.

He frowned, gently grasping her shoulders, squeezing them tenderly, "if you're uncomfortable, you don't need to do this."

"No," she said quickly, whipping her head in his direction, "I want to learn."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes skeptically.

She leaned back against his chest, unfolding her legs for him, "please, I want to know."

Her display made him harden. He shifted his body, so she wouldn't notice, moving a hand from her shoulder, dipping it underwater between her legs. "If that's what you want," he rubbed her shoulder, "I'm going to touch it, okay?" he forewarned in case she changed her mind.

She didn't say anything, so he pressed on.

"First," he croaked, was he losing his voice? "It's important to stimulate the clit, which is…" Her body tensed against him as his hand brushed against the inside of her thigh. He traveled to her nether lips, slipping a finger in between them and sought the jewel above the hive.

She let out a gasp.

He added a second finger to help stroke the outer walls, massaging the jewel inside the groove his fingers. Sakura squeaked, startled by the unfamiliar sensation. "How does this feel?" Syaoran asked. Even under the water, he felt her start to grow warm. A sticky substance like honey began to coat his fingers.

She closed her eyes, "weird."

"It'll get better princess," Syaoran soothed, using her pet name with only tenderness that normally would sound condescending nowadays. He Leaned close to her ear, "just relax." He wet his lips, "I'm going to try something else," subconsciously, he licked the sweat perpetrating from the crook of her neck.

"O-onii chan," she whimpered.

His other hand slipped from her shoulder, grasping the underside of her breast. It was so perfect; it fit his palms like the top of a cupcake. So soft, it was both just like and nothing like he'd imagined. He kneaded his fingers into the squishy orb mesmerized by its density. Her nipples weren't even pinched, and they were already perky beneath his palm. The sap that was melting between his fingers increased. Sakura moaned, layering a hand over his to squeeze her breast harder.

His manhood throbbed.

Syaoran felt dirty for allowing himself to become aroused by his sister, knowing deep down this was wrong. Yet, he still kept touching her. He was at the point where, he would do anything he could do to hear those sweet sounds of ecstasy that escaped her lips.

"Are you getting it?" Syaoran breathed, rubbing his knuckle over her weeping flower, "Sakura…" his lips were against the column of her succulent throat. It was so bare...flawless. One little mark couldn't hurt?

Before he could stop himself, he sunk his teeth into her neck, sucking at her flesh. The taste of iron hit his taste buds. He lapped away at it greedily, grazing at the wound till it began to swell beneath his tongue. This was the least he would do. He'd spare her first kiss for a man who truly deserved it.

Sakura praised him with a moan arching her back against him. Syaoran could hardly stifle a groan as his manhood sunk into the cleft of her posterior. He made no move to hide it now. There was no point.

Water sloshed around them as Sakura lifted her hips. Syaoran almost thought that she wanted to stop, but then her hand grasped his cock. He gasped, was her hand made of satin? Then she lowered her body, leaning back to the point where she was laying on him. She took his cock and embraced it between her sacred folds.

A stroke of fear shot through him. Was she going to try to put it in? He was ready to stop her, when she encased her hands around it. Her hips bucked, trying to rub against him. He gritted his teeth, his arms now wrapped around her waist. He couldn't stop himself from giving slight thrusts into her hands. Water trickled as their hips plunged up and down under water. The tub overflowed.

Sweat beaded against his forehead, panting hotly against her most skin. He bit into her shoulder. She was going to be a bloody mess before he was done with her.

Sakura's legs shook, "I-I'm…onii-chan" she tried to explain what she was feeling, but couldn't describe it.

When she couldn't hold it back any longer, she let out a cry, tossing her head back against his chest. Her hips jerked. Her insides throbbed with release against his manhood, initiating his climax at the same time. Syaoran embraced her tightly a rush of warmth heated up his face, pouring himself into the bath.

"I-I think I might've peed," Sakura confessed her cheeks were flushed as well as her lips, "but I don't know."

"That's kind of how an orgasm feels," he felt hazy, probably from the steam, "did you like it?"

She nodded, "It felt nice."

"You can't tell Touya or Toyomo about this."

"Of course not! I'm not stupid!" She exclaimed, splashing water, cheeks aflame.

Syaoran pulled her closer, "I'm just saying."

They got out of the bath. Syaoran pulled out the plug, emptying the tub. As the soiled water cycled down the drain, he wondered how low he could stoop from here. There was no way something like this could be swept under the rug. At least not easily.

Although she was the one that asked him, he felt like a molester. She was still in middle school for god's sake! Barely old enough to stay at home alone. And yet, there he was grinding her in the bathroom like it was no one's business.

What kind of animal was he? Sure, he had a crappy childhood if he could even call it that, but that was no excuse. Sakura shouldn't have to worry about being tarnished by her own family, even if they weren't related by blood.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Sakura announced.

"Okay," he said, watching her over his shoulder. She turned around, walking out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body. Red blemishes on her shoulder blade stood out against her pearly skin.

A pang of guilt struck a chord in his heart. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tossed his head away from her. When he opened them again, he saw that the bottom of the tub still had residue from his ejaculation. Disgusted with himself, he turned on the faucet, rinsing it, until it completely melted it away.

He had to make sure that something like this didn't happen again.

* * *

A/N Hey guys, just to let you know there might be a delay in my updates for a little bit, because I just moved into an apartment and have yet to get internet. I'll try to update every chance I get. :) Other than that, I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
